Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to IP-10 (IFN-γ-inducible protein 10) epitopes, antibodies to the same and antigen-binding fragments thereof, and compositions for inducing IP-10 antibody comprising the epitope and methods for treating IP-10 related disease comprising the antibody and the antigen-binding fragment thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Interferon-γ-inducible protein 10 (IP-10) is a 10 kDa chemokine which is identified based on its expression in cells treated with IFN-γ (Luster, A. D. et al. Nature 315: 672-676 (1985)). IP-10 shows a homology to a platelet factor 4 and beta thromboglobulin, and to proteins having a mitogenic activity such as a connective tissue activating peptide III (Luster, A. D. et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84: 2868-2871 (1987)). IP-10 is secreted from a variety of cells such as endothelial cells, monocytes, fibroblasts and keratinocyte in response to IFN-γ (Padovan, E. et al., J Leukoc. Biol. 71: 669-676 (2002)). For immunobiological characteristics of IP-10, Neville, L. F et al., Cytokine Growth Factor Rev. 8: 207-219 (1997) may be referred.
IP-10 or its receptor CXCR3 has also been found to be associated with numerous disorders such as various inflammatory and autoimmune diseases including multiple sclerosis (Neville, L. F et al., Cytokine Growth Factor Rev. 8: 207-219 (1997)), rheumatoid arthritis (Patel, D. D. et al. Clin. Immunol. 98: 39-45 (2001)), ulcerative colitis (Uguccioni, M. et al. Am. J. Pathol. 155: 331-336 (1999)), hepatitis (Narumi, S. et al. J. Immunol. 158: 5536-5544 (1997)), spinal cord injury (McTigue, D. M. et al. J. Neurosci. Res. 53: 368-376 (1998)), systemic lupus erythematosus (Narumi, S. et al. Cytokine 12: 1561-1565 (2000)), graft rejection (Zhang, Z. et al. J. Immunol. 168: 3205-3212 (2002)) and Sjogren's syndrome (Sjogren's syndrome; Ogawa, N. et al. Arthritis Rheum. 46: 2730-2741 (2002)). Therefore such diseases as described above may be cured or prevented by suppressing the activity of IP-10.
Numerous scientific papers and patent documents are referenced herein throughout the disclosure, which are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety to describe the level of the related art and the present invention more clearly.